


Salacious

by Minilolli



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fem!Hux, Femlux, Femslash, Genderbend, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, This went from no plot to plot back to no plot, bc i can, fem!Kylo, people post like a paragraph for tags but like how?, teach me your tagging ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilolli/pseuds/Minilolli
Summary: Kylo Ren's mysterious to many, unknown and open for rumors to be created. Hux knows who she is, though. From the bridge of the Finalizer and underneath Hux when she's eating her out.





	Salacious

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more fem!Kylux and so I made fem!Kylux. Uh, also shout out to ellstra for being my beta and 42dicks who gave me compliments. Love you guys.

There’s a lot of misconceptions when it comes to rumors about Kylo Ren. Some of it is basic curiosity that makes sense. What species is she? Why is she so important to the Order? Who is Kylo Ren? What does she do? Why is she here? 

And others are more senseless. Some assume she’s like a Jedi, unable to form attachments and do what she wants whenever she wants. She’s fearless and absolutely a menace both in general and on the field. A good leader who’s made smart decisions and Hux can’t completely call her a useless co-commander, but she’s mysterious and not many know a thing about her other than that she’s a Jedi killer and oh so powerful with the Force. It makes sense that there are ridiculous things said about her. She doesn’t talk about herself, at all, and hides behind that mask of hers.

But Hux, she knew what rumors are true. What’s under all those layers. 

“General.”

“Ren.”

“Supreme Leader requests we have a meeting immediately.” 

Hux doesn’t look at Kylo as she begins saying, “He never notified.” 

“He thought I’d be faster.” 

“Than technology? Wild,” Hux puts down her datapad.

Kylo doesn’t answer but Hux straightens her great coat out and they both walk together to the meeting room. It’s empty, of course. It always is. Hux still questions why they have a room made just for Snoke’s hologram but she shouldn’t mind, the Finalizer is big enough for them to afford a room like this. 

Kylo doesn’t say anything. She seems excited and Hux can feel it. It makes her a little restless, too. There Hux gazes as she takes off her helmet, wondering how all of that hair seems to fit under. She admires Kylo’s hair, too, but Hux doesn’t want to admit it that much. 

Kylo smiles at her and pushes her hair back with a hand. 

“You’re excited,” Hux states. Kylo’s smile only widens. 

They both turn to look at the clear hologram of Snoke appearing. He leans to tower over them, like always, while they both stand close to stare up at him. 

 

Hux knows who Kylo Ren is, who she is and what her voice sounds like. Hux knows it like the back of her hand, from her toes and how they curl when Hux bites an area above her nipple to her hair that’s silky and soft to the touch and easy to grip when she’s between Hux’s thighs. 

Hux knows a lot about Kylo Ren, she thinks. More than enough, if she’s being honest.

Hux lies on Kylo's back, her hand between Kylo's thighs and she rubs Kylo's nipples between her fingers. Their hips rub and move against each other. 

"Do you hear that?" Hux asks. Her hand makes a squelching noise while Kylo cries out. "Pervert."

“Ah!” Kylo cries out again. Hux pinches her nubs and flicks them, enjoying the twitch Kylo gives whenever Hux plays with them. She gives a last squeeze to them before snaking her hand up to Kylo’s mouth and Kylo opens her mouth to wrap her tongue around Hux’s two fingers. A soft hum comes from Hux and as she forces Kylo’s mouth to open more, her cries become louder. 

Hux’s hand moves faster when Kylo bucks her hips again, her fingers having touched Kylo’s spot. They’re wet now but Hux doesn’t care and when Kylo shouts Hux’s name one last time, Hux gets up to lick her fingers clean.

There’s something about Kylo Ren that makes her mysterious and people more curious. Hux wishes it didn’t affect her like everyone else. 

Kylo’s tongue runs between Hux’s lips. Her fingers are pinching Hux’s nipples now and other hand running all over Hux’s body. Such a tease. She even enjoys the sight of Hux’s lips swollen, pink, and tasting like herself from their earlier session. She smirks when they harden and Hux’s chest is flushed a soft pink. She’s also faint, her skin smooth to the touch and Kylo likes to feel her breath beneath her hand. 

“Hurry up.” 

“Weren’t you calling me a pervert earlier?” 

“Shut up.” 

Kylo rubs her thumb over the bite mark on Hux’s collarbone and has Hux straddle her hips. She likes this, likes their arrangements. 

“You only have a few hours left before you leave,” Hux’s hand cups Kylo’s breast. Kylo knows that she likes them, likes how they’re bigger than hers and how sensitive and firm they are. 

“I can sleep on the ship.”

“Well, I can’t sleep on a shift.” 

Kylo’s hand runs down lightly over Hux’s ribs causing her to inhale sharply. Goosebumps rise on Hux’s skin as Kylo’s fingers ease into her and Hux gives a gasp at the sudden intrusion. Kylo’s eyes sparkle with delight when Hux squirms and whines. She loves sensitive Hux, how her hips rub to get some friction on Kylo’s thighs and her waist so small in Kylo’s hands. Her tits are smaller than hers but they’re perfect to hold and Kylo loves to bite them. 

“Fuck, Kylo,” Hux gasps. She shoves her head onto Kylo’s shoulder and slowly begins to ride her fingers. 

“You’re so impatient,” Kylo laughs. She gives a yelp when she feels teeth sinking into her shoulder and a hand gripping her hair and pulling her head back. “You also play dirty.” 

“Yeah, and you should clip your fingernails after this.” 

“How mean.” 

“Just quickly make me come.” 

Kylo doesn’t respond to that. She licks her lips and watches as Hux wiggles and tries to reach her climax. She likes this, loves how flushed Hux is and enjoys her body becoming rigid and a held back cry escapes from Hux. Maybe one day she’ll feel comfortable enough. 

Hux falls back on the bed. Kylo follows suit then turns to Hux who stares at back her. They stay lying like this for some time. No part of themselves passed a boundary line that was mentally drawn right in the middle of the bed. Neither looked at the other, just at the invisible rule that cuts between them. 

“Tomorrow,” Hux whispers.

“In the morning,” Kylo corrects. 

“How long?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Will it be dangerous?” 

“I don’t know.”

“You’re useless, you know that Kylo?” 

“That’s untrue.” 

Hux shifts. Her hands lay next to the boundary edge, teasing and taunting Kylo to break it and hold her hand. They’re slim, soft, most likely smelling like leather from wearing those gloves constantly. 

“You should sleep. You actually have to work,” Kylo found her tone to be softer than she wanted. It’s supposed to be mocking, something to taunt her with. By the time Kylo bothered to look up for her hand she realized that Hux is asleep. She turns her body to face away from her.

Kylo leaves early the next morning, waking Hux up with the door closing. 

 

It’s a week and a half later when Kylo comes back. Her robes flow behind her as she walks and Hux admires how she does it with such vigor and potential strength surrounding her. She also likes it when the strap-on is all the way in her and Hux can look down at Kylo’s flushed face as Hux slowly behinds to ride her. 

Kylo’s hands on her hips and Hux can sense that she’s about to start. Kylo’s eyes are a dark brown now, filled with lust and ambition. They seem to stare through Hux and she never feels more naked than when Kylo looks at her like that. 

“Fuck me already,” Hux demands. Kylo snaps her hips and Hux’s whole body shudders in response. Kylo begins at a pace that’s relentless and leaves Hux gasping to keep up. Her hands grip Hux’s waist tightly and she knows there will be bruises there in the morning. 

It’s not long before Kylo pauses for a moment to flip them over soe Hux lies sprawled on the bedsheet. She bounces lightly and Kylo’s lips are on hers, their tongues brush, then it’s down her jawline to her ear and neck. With each thrust and bite, Hux leaves scratches and her own marks  in return. 

Kylo smells like sweat and dirt. She’s been on a planet and it lingers on her. Hux doesn’t know if she’s taken a shower all week, actually. Her movements are powerful, though. Almost like she didn’t just spend a week and a half off on a mission that should have left her fatigued. 

Kylo’s lips are soon wrapped around Hux’s nipples and her teeth slowly pinch the hard nubs, causing Hux to wince a little. She continues to suck on them, letting her tongue flick them once in awhile and exploring other areas of her breasts. 

“Your skin is soft,” Kylo states. Hux rolls her eyes.

“Just fuck me harder.”

“What’s the rush?” 

Hux doesn’t say anything until Kylo bites down hard on the area right above her chest. Hux’s nails dig deep into Kylo’s skin but Kylo doesn’t relent. She tastes a little bit of blood, licks the wounded area while smiling at her work, then taking another bite right on the collarbone. 

“Ky-Ah!” Hux’s complaint is immediately stopped when Kylo thrusts into her. Mouth still attached to her bone but the hands on her hips hold her steady while Kylo continues to fuck her. Hux will go crazy at this rate, she thinks.

Kylo pierces the skin and licks the blood away once again. Hux knows she loves it, loves to draw blood from Hux’s skin. The bubbles of blood that form and get heavy. They streak down the skin, leaving a red trail behind them. Hux isn’t opposed to it, either. 

Kylo slows down again and Hux makes a soft whine, her hips swaying and attempting to get as much friction as she possibly could. Kylo's hands run over Hux's skin and with each soft touch goosebumps would follow. They're both breathing hard but neither of them has climaxed yet. 

Kylo continues to edge Hux, sometimes fucking her hard until she's about to come or slowly while teasing her. For a moment Hux wonders if it's because she's trying to catch up for not having fucked Hux for a week and a half but she doesn't know for sure. It could possibly be Kylo enjoying Hux's suffering. 

"Fuck, Kylo, I need to cum." 

"What was that?" Kylo stops all her movements. She's smiling, that lopsided smirk that she wears whenever she knows she's winning. 

"I'm not going to beg," Hux replies. She isn't. She'll make herself orgasm if she has to. 

Her hands reach down to rub her clit but it's soon tugged back up by an invisible hand and pinned above her head. She struggles to break free, snarls and curses at Kylo whose smile only widens. Hux would rip Kylo's throat out with her own teeth if she could. 

They lay there for a minute, Hux's hips attempting to make any movement while Kylo only shifts slightly, just enough to brush against her spot but not enough to satisfy her. Each twitch and motion are amplified. Her whole body becoming sensitive and aware of how Kylo holds her thigh tightly, digging her nails into Hux's skin. The sweat that trickles down Hux's forehead and her juices sticking to her thigh. It's too much.

Hux bites her lip and takes a deep breath. 

"Please, Kylo, please let me cum."

"If you say so, pervert," Kylo pushes Hux down onto the bed and begins to fuck her roughly again. "I want to hear you scream." 

Kylo's fingers drift down to Hux's clit and begin to rub it. Hux couldn't hold back her gasp and cries. When her orgasm began to build, her eyes almost rolled back. All it took was for Kylo to bend over, her lips biting on Hux's ear and whispering, "Yell for me." 

Hux can swear her screams could be heard out in the hallway, her back arched and body spasmed when she climaxed. It took the rest of her energy and she lays limp on the bed as Kylo fucks her to her orgasm. Hux watches, enjoying the sight as she breathes heavily. Kylo's breasts bounce with her movements and her hair sticks to her face, neck, and shoulder. Hux admires the woman before her, enjoys the freckles that dot her skin and lips that aren't swollen enough for her liking. Kylo's thrusting becomes uneven, too sloppy and before they know it Kylo's body stiffens and she shouts. Hux lets her ride out her orgasm and reaches up to grip Kylo's hair and pull her in for a kiss. 

It's messy, wet, and so much of everything Hux doesn't want to address. 

Kylo slowly pulls out of her and Hux's blush deepens when she can see the strapon glisten a little and it's soon thrown on the ground.

"That's dirty!" Hux exclaims. She almost sits up but her body complains and she finds it's hard to move at all. "Kylo, pick that up and put it in the refresher." 

"No." 

"Absolutely disgusting." 

"You're so right," Kylo says. She turns her body to stare at Hux who only glares back at her in return. She watches as the pink strapon floats up in the air and fly towards the refresher door. 

"The mess, too." 

Kylo rolls her eyes and a towel is exchanged for the strapon and lands on the floor. Hux assumes she's cleaned it up and relaxes back in her bed. They both lay there, the boundary line still drawn for them. Hux is exhausted, the chemicals in her body begin to pull her asleep and the last thing she remembers last seeing is Kylo's ass as she pulls her panties up then the sound of the door closing. 

Hux ignores the empty side of the bed. 

 

Hux can smell the burning metal from two corridors away. Her shoulders are hunched up high and the lightsaber crackles in her hand. She grips it while the cross reflects a red glare in the room and it's only shadowed by her hulking body. She doesn't have her helmet on. Hux steps closer to find it by kicking it, watching it roll to the side lazily. 

She lifts her arm again to add another tally to the slashes on the wall but Hux calls for her, making her stop immediately. 

"Careful, Ren, I'm going to make you start paying for those." 

"I do enough for the Order that you guys should be paying me," Kylo replies. The saber is quickly turned off and Hux just continues to stare at the marks that are now beginning to cool down. 

"Not with how much damage you cost us a year." 

Kylo turns to stare at Hux. They stand like that for a minute and, for a moment, Hux thinks they'll fuck right there in the hallway. She guessed wrong, though. Kylo pushes past her, their shoulders brushing and Hux could smell the faint smell of her shampoo. She watches as Kylo storms off, her body massive and ready to tear down anyone in her way. 

Hux stays there, standing, wondering if she should follow but when she hears the soft, scared whine from a droid she is reminded of the mess that has been made. 

"Quickly, clean that up," she instructs. There's no hesitation as a few droids begin to fix the damage and she's calling for someone to supervise the area. She has better things to do than play with Kylo Ren. 

 

Hux doesn't see Kylo for four days. Wherever she goes on the Finalizer it doesn't seem like Hux is going to know.  Not like Hux wants to. She doesn't have time for Kylo, she'll sleep peacefully without her and have a lot of work done without her. Hux is sure of it. 

But by the time the fifth day comes along Hux finds herself staring at the ceiling, her hair still damp as she lays there and letting the thought of it soaking her pillow sit in the back of her mind. She would never do this, it'd only cause her trouble but it's been five nights and Hux hasn't seen a sight of Kylo Ren. 

She's still on the ship. If she wasn't, her tracker would tell Hux and Hux doesn't want to take a peek at it, that sounds too intrusive but it'd only take a second to pull up her current destination. 

Hux waits. She'll wait. Kylo Ren is a mysterious figure, she can do whatever she wants. Let her roam the ship, disappear from duty. Hux doesn't care. 

She turns her pillow around to the dry area and closes her eyes. It takes only five minutes before she's reaching for her comm and scrambling to find the tracking device. The blinking dot is right where Hux didn’t think she’d be. It moved a little, indicating that Kylo’s traveling through the Finalizer. It’s the middle of the night, Hux shouldn’t want to know what she’s doing walking through her ship at this time. 

Hux gives a huff, she should be satisfied, and threw her comm back onto the table. She laid back down, fixed her pillow again, and wrapped the blanket around her. She gave one more huff before going to sleep. 

It’s thirty minutes later and she’s telling herself to slow down before a trooper sees their General running down the corridors for no reason. It’d probably alarm them actually. 

Hux forgot her comm in her room, which she curses herself for , but it’s okay - she’s memorized where Kylo should be. She took a sharp turn, nodding to some stormtroopers who were standing guard. Before she could turn the corner, though, someone grabs onto her arm and pulls her to the side without a single sound.

“You seem to be in a rush, General,” Kylo’s voice crackles through her helmet. Through it her voice sounds much lower, much more masculine. “What has you rushing down the Finalizer at this hour?” 

“Kylo?” she growls. Hux finds herself pushed up against the wall. The grip on her arm is tight but not uncomfortable and the warmth there spreads up her arm and covers her back. She’s trapped between Kylo’s body and the wall, completely confining her. 

“Yes?” 

“Let me go immediately.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Why are you so annoying?” 

Hux hears Kylo laugh. They fall into silence as the patrol troopers walk by but they don’t seem to have noticed the two pressed against the wall. Hux wants to know what she’s trying to do but by the time Hux is able to twist around and stare at the eye slits of that stupid mask, Kylo’s taking it off with a hiss and letting her hair fall on her shoulder. She shakes her head to get it out of her face like a shaggy animal that needs a haircut. Hux feels the urge to gag rise up her throat and tries to look away. 

“You never answered my question, General.” 

“Mind your own business,” Hux snaps back. Kylo hums but she’s licking her lips and Hux finds that it’s become hotter and her clothes are a little stiff. Her hair’s still a little damp and the uniform is suddenly tight. Her throat’s so dry it’s hard to swallow. Kylo’s eyes flicker down to Hux’s lips then back up and Hux knows, she just knows. “Oh, not here.” 

Hux attempts to move but Kylo’s looming over her again and her body blocks Hux’s attempt to move them and Hux has this gut feeling that she’s going to be very reluctant on what Kylo’s planning. Kylo’s hands haven’t moved but she’s come closer and Hux watches as another pair of stormtroopers pass by but they don’t look in their direction, not even falter in their steps. Hux begins to get a little nervous and shy away from Kylo. 

“Chill, General,” Kylo whispers into her ear. She shivers and feels the graze of teeth on her earlobe and Hux’s face gets a rush of heat. Her lips trail down Hux’s neck and Hux can feel her fingers fiddling on the edge of her clothes. The belt disappears from her waist and hits the floor and the sound it makes echoes through the hall but no one comes. “Hux, no one will see us.” 

Kylo seemed almost convincing there. 

Hux whines when her hands open the front of Hux’s shirt and find that she’s not as fully dressed as she usually is. Hux hates to see that smug grin on Kylo’s face and immediately flushes red. It signals Kylo to cup her hand around Hux’s breast and give a soft squeeze. Her lips touch Hux’s bare shoulder and Hux squirms when she feels Kylo’s hair tickle her chin. 

“Obscene,” Hux whispers. Kylo gently grazes her teeth then bites down, breaking the skin. She licks the wound, then continues down Hux’s body. 

Hux tries to hold herself up against the wall but her legs become weak when Kylo’s hands quickly strip her almost bare, leaving a trail of marks and kisses in the massacre of Hux’s clothes. She’s gentle but also in a hurry, something different about her that Hux can’t name. Kylo’s more passionate, more attentive, she thinks. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Kylo mumbles into Hux’s skin that causes Hux to sigh. 

“You’re different today.” 

“Am I?” 

Hux huffs and begins to also rip off Kylo’s clothes herself. She wasn’t the only one who’s going to be naked in this hallway. If they’re both caught she wants them to be caught together. When Hux pulls the first few layers off they stop to kiss. Soft lips pushed apart for their tongues and teeth. Their hands refuse to leave each other, they pinch and feel each other. Soft squeezes here and when Hux reaches down to Kylo’s crotch she is given a beautiful yelp from her. Hux wants to hear it again, to drink in that sound over and over. 

As Hux’s fingers rub Kylo’s clit and start to finger her; she can feel how wet Kylo is. Her juices soak her vagina and Hux already has two fingers in that rub in an area that makes Kylo curl a little and dig her nails into Hux’s skin. 

Hux licks her lips and Kylo attempts to shut herself up by biting into Hux’s neck but when Hux adds pressure to Kylo’s spot again she winces as Kylo’s teeth dig into her skin. It doesn’t stop them, though. Kylo’s hips jutting for more friction and Hux wants to feel her body shake against her own. 

“Hux!” Kylo’s voice cracks when she's come,er body tensing and a cry escapes her lips. It’s satisfying to hear her voice echo in the corridor, to support her wait as she slowly comes down from the euphoric orgasm. 

Hux’s other hand is between her own thighs and rubbing her own clit. She feels her orgasm building up but Kylo wastes no time to motion for Hux to open her mouth. When Hux complies Kylo’s own two fingers slide against Hux’s tongue. 

“Suck,” She orders. 

Hux sucks, wrapping her lips around the fingers, her tongue rubbing against them and she makes a sloppy wet noise that causes Kylo’s eyes to dilate. Once they’re removed from her mouth Kylo’s shoving Hux’s hand away to give her full access to her vagina. Hux doesn’t expect it when Kylo’s shoving her face up her crotch with her tongue darting between the folds. Hux gasps and tries to reach for something to grip or hold herself up. She settles for pushing herself up against the wall and entwining her fingers into Kylo’s hair. 

Hux curses. She doesn’t hold back the gasping cry when Kylo eases her fingers into Hux and begins to fuck her with them. It’s almost too much for Hux, the stimulation of both her clit and vagina quickly builds up the orgasm. She’s bucking, hoping to get more of Kylo and for her to come sooner. 

She hears Kylo hum. The vibrations tips Hux over and she almost screams. She tightens her hold on Kylo’s hair and her legs give out. The only support she has is Kylo’s hold on her and when she calms she looks down to find Kylo’s face looking back up to her. Her mouth covered in Hux’s juices, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. 

She hates her. Wishes she could hate her. 

Kylo licks her lips, shakes her head to get the hair away from her face, and stands to kiss Hux again. Hux’s tongue licks at Kylo’s lips that taste like her and, for a moment, Hux can’t get enough of it. 

“Next time, I choose the location,” Hux says. 

“You’re not fun, though.” 

“Don’t tempt me.” 

Their cooldown period takes a few minutes, both attempting to get fully clothed again but their bodies feel limp, almost numb. Though, when they both hear the sound of laughter it doesn’t take long for them to dart to Hux’s quarters. It’s the the nearest to it them. Any attempt of putting on clothes is forgotten for the bed. It’s welcoming and, maybe just tonight, that boundary is also overlooked for them to tangle in the sheets.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [space-girlfriends](http://space-girlfriends.tumblr.com)


End file.
